


Common Cold

by Aren_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Sick!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: Dean is sick and Y/n offers to take care of him While Sam is off on a case.





	Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> "this was my first request!!! I was so excited when I saw it in my inbox I didn’t except it to be this hard to finsh. Took 3 days to finsh. The ending to me is a bit rushed but that was all I had In mind with out taking to long or making it too long. Hope you enjoy reading it."

Dean woke up sweating with a strong headache and his body feeling heavy. He couldn’t bother to sit up so he laid there staring at the ceiling feeling exhausted, even though he just woke up.

He heard a knock on his door but didn’t feel like answering it. He heard another knock before he saw you walk in with a bowl and cup of water.

“Hey, your awake.” You said with a smile.

“Yea, morning.” He replied, with a raspy voice clearing his throat.

“Afternoon actually. You slept all day.”

Dean looked at the clock beside his bed to see that it was, indeed, the afternoon.

He let out a heavy sigh turning to face you, “where’s Sam?”

“Out on a case a few towns down. Think it’s a salt and burn. He should be back in a few days.” You answered placing the bowl by his bed side table. “Oh, you look like shit by the way.”

“Yea, I feel like it too.”

“Figured. Oh, Sam asked me to wake you up before the case” You explained “but when I saw you sick and I convinced Sam to go by volunteering to look after you”

“Look after me?”

“I just told him anything. I was kinda hoping you’d sleep all day.”

He smiled at your reply, “Figured”

He began to sit up but stopped when you placed both your hands on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” You asked with a stern look.

“Trying to sit up?”

“No, you wont. You need to rest” You try to push him to lay on the bed.

He grabbed your wrist looking at you in the eyes, “I’m fine”

“Say that to your high fever.”

He rolled his eyes, “I can take care of myself”

You let out a dry laugh, “Yea,right. You can barely take care of yourself on a normal day. Your the type of person to drink beer for breakfast, Dean.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

You sighed in irritation, “For fucks sake Dean. Stop being stubborn. If I knew you’d be this much of a hassle I would have volunteered to take the case instead. ”

“Then you should have” Dean replied, pushing your hands off his shoulder and sitting up.

“Dean,” You tried again her tune worried.

He ignored you standing up making his way to the door. He didn’t even make it half way before feeling dizzy and having an intense headache.

He hissed sitting back on the bed with both his hands on either side of his head.

“Dean, you alright?” You ran to his side worried.

He closed his eyes from the pain and nodded. “Yea, I’m fine”

You frowned looking at him, “I really should stop asking if you keep lying to me like that”

You got up fetching the water you brought with you from the bedside table and taking out a packet of pills taking two out and handing them to Dean.

“Here, it’ll help with the pain”

He opened his eyes seeing the water and pills and thanked you before taking them, all the while not meeting your eyes.

“Will you accept my help Now?” You asked after he finished taking the pills.

He looked up at you, “Not even a moment ago you said you didn’t want to do this” he told you blankly

“Not even a moment ago you lied to me saying you were fine.” You responded with the same tone.

You both stared at each other for what seemed to be a while not saying anything.

“Fine,” Dean said first to break the silence.

“Excuse me?”

“I said fine” He repeated looking away.

You stared at him thinkingover what he just said.

“Fine,” you repeated his word to yourself. You breathed out a sigh of relief when you finally understood. “Oh God, finally. I thought I had to force you for a moment there.”

He glared at you but said nothing, knowing that if he were to start a fight he’ll be entering a losing battle.

You went over to the bowl you placed down a while ago and took out a wet towel, squeezing the extra water out of it.

Dean watched you confused as to what you were up too.

“You’re sweating” you said expecting him to understand but Dean just grew more confused at that so you continued. “I’m using it to wipe the sweat off you.”

“I can do it myself”

“You really don’t have a say in this” you walked up to him, sitting on the bed next to him.

You moved the towel up wiping away the sweat from his face.

Dean looked at you as she did so, not saying a word. He could clearly see your eyes as they held a look of concentration and care.

He didn’t noticed you finished till he saw those (e/c) eyes staring right into his. “Are you staring at me Winchester?” You asked, the side of her mouth forming into a smirk.

“No,” Dean muttered a reply as his face grew red making him turn away from you so you couldn’t see his face.

Dean heard you let out a laugh when he did so which he couldn’t help but smile at.

He felt the bed raise from where You were sitting and turned to see you stand up making your way to the door.

“Where are you going?” He asked, the question falling out of his mouth before he could think about it.

“I’m getting you something to get your temperature down” you told him.

“What am I supposed to do while your gone?”

“I don’t know. Read a book?”

“Read a book?”

“Yea, you know. Those things with lots of pages with words in-”

“I know what a book is”

“Well okay then. Be back in a few” you made your way out of the room with a smile.

After a while you returned to the room with a cup in your hand and a laptop in the other . You saw Dean sitting on his bed eyes closed with his back on the beds’ headboard.

You cleared her throat making Dean open his eyes to see who it was.

“Oh, hey” He greeted.

“Hey,” you greeted back walking into the room, “how you doing? Pain still there?”

“Yea, but it’s not as bad as before. Whats that?” He asked eyeing the cup.

“Tea” She replied handing him the cup.

“Most people would make soup”

“Most people know how to make soup”

Dean looked at you amused, “You don’t know how to make soup?”

“Not at all,” You replied clearly not finding it amusing as he did. You looked around the room noticing nothing has changed since You left. “Did you do anything while I was gone?”

“Nope,” He took a sip from his tea.

“At all?”

“Not really.”

“You didn’t even read a book.”

“Don’t have books to read.”

You paused rethinking what you were just told, “oh, I forgot who I was talking to for a moment there. Well, good thing I brought this with me.” You said hold up your laptop. “Scoot over”

He did as told making way so you had a place to sit beside him, “So what are we watching?” He asked as you opened the laptop.

“No idea. Got anything in mind?”

He smiled placing the cup of tea on his bedside table as he took the laptop from you.“I got a few shows in mind.”

After a few episodes of the show Dean chose you felt a weight on your shoulder. Looking at what it was, you realized that Dean has fallen asleep.

Careful not to wake him up, you closed the laptop and slowly tried to move off the bed but stopped moving feeling that Dean was about to wake up.

You let out a sigh not knowing what to do. You looked at Dean as he slept, it was different then when you’d normally see him. Especially out in a hunt. He looked so calm and at peace.

You found yourself smiling at the thought.

Remembering the situation you’re in you sat there for a while thinking of away to leave without waking him. Not coming up with anything you cursed yourself beginning to feel like giving up.

Glancing at Dean one more time you finally chose to give up and moved your laptop to the floor beside the bed. You pulled up the blanket on to yourself and Dean closing your eyes sleeping beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> feel to make a request whenever and if you have a better title for this story comment it below.
> 
> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
